


Treasure Hunter

by NervousOtaku



Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [11]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Alternatively, the one in which Zack stumbles upon a sprite pendant by complete and total accident.
Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472354
Kudos: 15





	Treasure Hunter

“Hey, wait— Argh, dammit!” Zack growled as the girl ran off again.

This was far from the first time that the ‘White Rose of Wutai’ had messaged him with orders to find treasure, followed by Shinra ordering him to get it before her... and it was far from the first time she had tricked him into letting her at what he had found. Of course, he was sure that in a week or so, she'd be contacting him again to gripe about the treasure being false, and to bully him into finding yet another treasure.

He wondered if this was just Shinra's way of keeping him busy, making him entertain a little girl.

Made him wonder how they were keeping Sephiroth busy. Fake Genesis sightings? Zolom hunts? AVALANCHE busting? No, that was a Turk job...

Admittedly frustrated, Zack kicked at the ground.

His boot clinked against something, the object skipping across the ground several times.

“Um... oops?” he mumbled, stepping closer and crouching down so he could see what it was better.

A necklace of some sort, he found. A plain steel ball chain, like on dog-tags, with a white pendant. The pendant was a few inches across, flat and round. It bore an intricate, almost flower-like design in green.

“Hm. Did she drop this?” Zack thought aloud, picking the necklace up.

As he did so, he felt...

“Hold on, this looks nothing like a summon materia!” he exclaimed, standing up again and turning the pendant over and over in his hands. But there was no way around it. The energy he was feeling from the necklace was the same as the few summon materia he'd come across.

Alright, this required experimentation.

Zack pocketed the necklace and took off running, looking for a good, wide-open space. If the summon turned out to be massive, or super aggressive, or moody because it'd been called upon with no purpose— could that happen? Zack was pretty sure it could. But anyway, if he was going to attempt to use this mystery necklace, he wanted to do it in a place where there would be minimal billable collateral damage!

Before long, he found a decent spot. Plenty roomy, and definitely no people wandering around.

“Okay, let's see just who you are, huh...” Zack muttered to himself, pulling the necklace out.

Wrapping his fingers around the pendant, he took a deep breath and focused his energy towards the necklace. He felt his brow furrow as he willed the summon to answer him.

From between his fingers, there was a flash of orange.

As a long coil of orange light streaked out of his loose fist, startling him into reaching for his sword, Zack realized he didn't feel any drain at all, as he would with materia.

The coil took shape, appearing to shake itself out. It looked... partly human? It had a human's torso and head, but a long serpentine tail, huge wings, and those looked a lot like claws. It had bandages wrapped around it's midriff, and sunglasses covering it's eyes. Everything about it was some shade of orange or other— the palest at it's hair, almost white, and darkest at it's sunglasses, almost black.

After a moment spent... orienting itself? Possibly? The summon focused on Zack.

A long, tense moment passed where neither moved. Zack couldn't bring himself to say anything. It's face was inscrutable, especially with those sunglasses. Was it upset? Awaiting orders?

But then the moment passed, the summon simply saying, “Sup?”


End file.
